This invention relates generally to plugs that change a function of an electronic device. More particularly this invention relates to a mechanical plug, which once inserted, changes the state of the electronic device such as a computer, personal digital assistant (PDA), or computer modem in a manner that is difficult to change. Typical uses envisioned include disabling of microphone or headphone inputs on computers or telephone line connections on computer modems.
Portable computers, such as laptops, notebooks, hand held and palm top computers, have become quite popular and are rapidly replacing the more traditional desktop computers as users become ever more mobile. In most cases, these portable electronic devices contain one or more input or output connectors to connect to microphones, headphones, or computer modems to name a few. A current trend in electronic devices is to bundle more and more functions together such as video telephony, audio email, internet phone service, voice dictation/voice recognition software. One example is the ability to use a personal computer as a voice answering machine resulting in both digital and audio information being resident in the same device. Increasingly, the distinction between a PDA, cell phone and mobile computer is also rapidly blurring. All of this leads to an issue around security for both business and government offices where sensitive information is available and becomes increasingly susceptible to compromise and theft. Sensitive data can either be in the device or where the device is physically located or in computers to which the device is attached, either via a mobile connection or Local Area Network (LAN) connection.
There is a need to be able in some situations to severely restrict access in a permanent fashion such as preventing the use of a headphone to listen to sensitive audio information; or a microphone to prevent recording of sensitive information; or telephone connections to either send or receive sensitive voice or digital information. In addition, one would like to be able to do this with standard equipment. It is possible to utilize software to disable various devices incorporated into these electronic devices, especially laptop computers. However, one major drawback of relying on software is the ability for someone to either modify the software or find a way to either bypass or workaround the software disablement with no one being aware of the change, and thus, be able to gain access to the sensitive information. The ability to disable a device with hardware in a semi-permanent manner and to be capable of providing a visual or audio indication of the status is both advantageous and desirable. This is especially true where the indicator is easily identifiable by anyone with little or no training. The present invention addresses this issue and provides a simple low cost solution.
A plug, which is for insertion into a socket connector having an electrical function for an electronic device, includes a shaft that has a cross sectional area smaller than the socket, and a non-electrical disabling mechanism attached to the shaft that resists removal of the plug when inserted into the socket.